Soma
by rxmirezr
Summary: El término Soma puede referirse a: 1. Droga divina utilizada por los bráhamanas en la época védica en la antigua India. 2. Deidad lunar del hinduismo, símbolo de la embriaguez sagrada y considerado "el Pilar del Mundo". 3. El elixir de los dioses; jugo de una planta que los volvía inmortales y que, al ser consumido por mortales, les otorgaba cualidades divinas. [AU].
1. Prólogo

El término **Soma** puede referirse a:

1\. Droga divina utilizada por los bráhamanas en la época védica en la antigua India.

2\. Deidad lunar del hinduismo, símbolo de la embriaguez sagrada y considerado "el Pilar del Mundo".

3\. El elixir de los dioses; jugo de una planta que los volvía inmortales y que, al ser consumido por mortales, les otorgaba cualidades divinas.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 ** _"Hemos bebido soma y nos hemos vuelto inmortales; hemos alcanzado la luz y descubierto a los dioses. Ahora qué puede hacer la malicia de nuestros enemigos para hacernos daño. ¿Qué, oh inmortal, engaño mortal del hombre?"_**

 _Rig-veda, 8.48.3._

* * *

Se preguntaba cómo se habían permitido terminar así. ¿Cómo habían podido ceder de esta manera? ¿Cómo era posible que no quedara un atisbo de consciencia o arrepentimiento dentro de ellos?

Él la miraba, con esos ojos que parecían arder desde su interior.

 _Oh, esos ojos_. Siempre sacaban lo peor de ella.

De pequeños, lograban que ella se trepara a los árboles junto a él o que no hiciera la tarea por jugar videojuegos.

Cuando la miraba serio y le decía " _Si subes, jugaré contigo a las muñecas todo lo que quieras_ ", entonces ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Porque el concepto que tenía Natsume de "jugar a las muñecas" era quedarse sentado a su lado sin hacer nada más que mirarla con una expresión aburrida; luego ella le pediría que jugara en serio y él le contestaría que con sólo mirar ya tenía náuseas.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, fingía no saber. Fingía que le creía, que la había engañado, y subía. Porque él se lo pedía con esos ojos. Porque, cuando llegaban a lo más alto que ella era capaz de subir sin temblar, él sonreía. Se reía de ella y la llamaba torpe por resbalar de vez en cuando, pero sonreía.

Ahora, conseguían que ella dejara atrás todos sus principios y valores, que omitiera la sensación de culpa. Lograban que ella se deshiciera de todas sus inhibiciones y que se dejara ir.

Él le daba esa mirada y le sonreía con travesura, entonces ella sabía que lo que quería era besarla. Así que sonreía también, aunque sentía la culpa crecer como un fuego en su interior. Aunque sabía que era un pecado, que era prohibido. Aunque sabía que si hubiese un infierno, arderían en él.

Luego él la acercaba a sí mismo con la mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y la besaba con rudeza, con su otra mano en su cintura. Entonces ella lanzaba sus pensamientos incómodos en la esquina más oscura de su mente y le respondía el beso. Porque él la había mirado con esos ojos.

Sus labios rozaban su cuello, dejando alguna pista húmeda de vez en cuando, sus brazos se enredaban fuertemente en su cintura apretándola contra sí y sus manos se colaban debajo de su suéter, dibujando suaves siluetas en la piel desnuda.

Tenía la piel erizada, no sabía si la causa era el aire que se colaba a través de la entrada formada por las manos del chico, los dedos fríos que le acariciaban la espalda, los labios que se habían trasladado del cuello al lóbulo de su oreja, las puntas de cabello que le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas, o el roce de la anatomía ajena con la propia. Tal vez era el conjunto de todo eso.

Y así, sentada a horcajadas en el regazo del chico con el que creció, mientras sus propios dedos se enredaban en los rizos azabaches y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar suspiros, no podía evitar pensar en que algo que se siente así de bien no puede estar tan mal.


	2. Contraste

**Contraste**

* * *

 _in all this bitterness, you stay so sweet._

 _such a cruel world, i'm saving all my love for you._

* * *

Un grito se escapó de sus labios ante la sensación del líquido en su pecho, su cuello, parte de su abdomen. En todos lados. Incluso podía sentir gotas de agua deslizando por su rostro. En medio de su sorpresa, pudo escuchar risillas de burla a su alrededor.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de limpiar la limonada de su rostro y luego a su ropa para quitar los restos de comida; en un intento por recuperar un poco de la dignidad que había perdido en menos de dos segundos.

Estaba distraída, mirando el menú del comedor cuando sucedió. No tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, ni siquiera lo vio venir; cuando un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por la repentina sensación del líquido frío aún no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego le siguió el choque de algo contra su cuerpo y el sonido de metal y plástico chocando con el suelo.

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con los rostros divertidos de Luna Koizumi y su novio, Kuonji, quien tenía su brazo colgando en los hombros de la chica. El chico sostenía un vaso vacío con el logotipo de la Academia Alice, había una bandeja tirada junto con platos y restos de comida; Mikan no necesitó esforzarse demasiado para saber qué había pasado y quiénes habían sido los culpables.

― Lo siento tanto, estaba distraída y no te vi. ―para cualquier persona con oídos y cerebro, era claro que la voz de la chica estaba cargada de sarcasmo. Y en caso de que hubiese una persona incapaz de escuchar, bastaría con percatarse de la expresión burlesca en su rostro para darse cuenta.

Había muchos sentimientos encontrados en su interior, Mikan no sabía cuál era más potente: si la vergüenza que le escocía en todo el cuerpo y le enrojecía el rostro, o las ganas incontrolables de arrancarle las uñas postizas una por una a la causante de sus pesadillas, que llevaba más de un año atormentándola como si hubiese sido su culpa que su hermano la haya botado. Pero, sobre todo, estaba el instinto asesino que ansiaba deshacerse de aquel chico que se había empeñado en arruinarle la vida desde la primaria.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la persona que se encontraba a su lado dio un paso adelante. Todo el mundo sabía que meterse con Mikan era prácticamente un acto suicida; la primera razón tenía el cabello corto de un color negro muy oscuro y los ojos de un violeta intenso: Hotaru Imai.

Con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, se colocó frente a la rubia y abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpida por el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y, cuando todos vieron a la persona que entraba, los leves murmullos se volvieron un silencio absoluto.

La segunda y principal razón por la que meterse con Mikan no era una buena idea: Natsume Hyuuga, en todo su esplendor.

La morena se preguntó si la ausencia de sonidos por parte de los presentes se debía a su personalidad violenta que, a pesar de que él evitaba los problemas, era bastante conocida en toda la academia o simplemente era una reacción a su presencia dominante. Pudo intuir que era un poco más de la última; sin importar la situación, cada vez que entraba a una habitación, el aire a su alrededor se sentía un poco más pesado y todos guardaban silencio, como dándole la bienvenida.

Ella dirigió su vista hacia él y se encontró con sus ojos rojizos, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

La imagen que le regalaba era deplorable: su cabello estaba empapado, adherido a su rostro levemente enrojecido (supuso que era debido a la vergüenza y al coraje retenido) y su ropa interior se veía a través de su blusa escolar, que solía ser blanca y ahora era una mezcla de colores diferentes, además se transparentaba. Tenía restos de comida enredados en los mechones castaños, en el uniforme, en el rostro.

― ¿Quién hizo esto?

La voz se extendió en un eco, como si la habitación estuviera vacía, a través de las más de 40 personas presentes sin recibir respuesta alguna. El rostro impasible se giró para mirarla directamente a ella, pero se rehusó a hablar. Al no haber resultado, cambió de objetivo.

― ¿Hotaru?

La chica, con un rostro tan inexpresivo como el suyo, señaló con el dedo a la pareja en menos de un segundo. Ella no era como Mikan, no sentía simpatía por ellos, ni mucho menos compasión. Y, si Natsume no hubiese aparecido, quien se encargase del asunto sería ella misma. Sonrío satisfecha para sus adentros, siempre era mejor mantener las manos limpias.

Él se dirigió hacia ellos, con la palabra "muerte" escrita en los ojos. Luna le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa burlona, teniendo la certeza de que, además de alguna clase de reclamo, no había nada que pudiera hacerle. No iba a golpearla, pues era una chica; además estaban en pleno comedor del liceo y ahí no pelaba nadie, lo mucho que podría hacerle a su novio sería darle un empujón o dos, y ya.

Sin embargo, hizo lo que nadie se esperaba. Tomó una botella de agua que estaba sobre una mesa cercana (a lo que el dueño no tuvo tiempo ―ni intenciones― de replicar), la abrió y vertió el contenido lentamente sobre la cabeza rubia. Ella se quedó unos segundos sin moverse, incapaz de procesar la situación que estaba viviendo, mientras veía cómo el agua que goteaba de su falda de cuadros comenzaba a formar un charco en el suelo, junto a sus zapatos negros, la bandeja de comida y los restos del menú de hoy.

No se escucharon murmullos, ni risitas, ni siquiera el sonido de los cubiertos chocando en los platos. Todo el mundo miraba la escena y permanecía en un silencio sepulcral. Hasta que este fue roto por Kuonji:

― ¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! ―gritó, dándole un empujón que lo movió unos pocos centímetros.

Luego Natsume lo miró, con esos ojos rojos que siempre lo habían intimidado (aunque no lo confesaría ni en su lecho de muerte), y lanzó la botella vacía con furia antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Sintió como su nariz crujió y un intenso dolor le recorrió por todo el rostro, al tiempo que un líquido espeso se le comenzó a acumular en la garganta. El sabor metálico le dijo que se trataba de sangre y tragó para intentar mejorar su respiración dificultada, pero no sirvió de mucho, pues un segundo golpe llegó, derribándolo.

Trataba de defenderse, pero los movimientos de su oponente eran rápidos y potentes y no le daban oportunidad. Gruñó como un animal herido y se dio media vuelta, intentando escapar. Sin éxito, porque Natsume no se lo permitió: le dejó caer todo el peso sobre la espalda, con una rodilla, provocándole un dolor lacerante que no sabía si era por alguna fractura de costillas, o quizás porque le había sacado el aire de los pulmones. Entonces sintió cómo lo cogía por los cabellos y estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo.

Todo se volvió negro y escuchó un pitido en sus oídos, seguido por un silencio absoluto. No escuchaba los gritos a su alrededor. Ni podía ver a Luna que suplicaba auxilio y empujaba muchachos, insistiéndoles que detuviesen a Natsume. Tampoco pudo ver cómo es que todos se hacían a un lado, negándose a enfrentarse a un chico que medía casi 1.80 m, tenía unos reflejos rápidos, quien era capaz de partirles la cara en dos segundos y que además querían. La misma Luna era consciente de que, por cada persona que tratase de defender a Kuonji, dos o tres darían la cara por Natsume.

― ¡Kuonji! ―chilló ella, entre lágrimas desesperadas.

Fue entonces cuando Ruka Nogi, el mejor amigo de Natsume, se abrió paso entre la multitud que se encontraba alrededor.

― ¡Natsume, ya déjalo! ―le ordenó, mientras trataba de alejarlo del chico, jalándolo de los hombros.

Pero fue inútil, Natsume era fuerte y estaba furioso.

― ¡Tsubasa, ven! ―suplicó desesperado al chico que se encontraba en la puerta junto al resto del grupo de amigos que veían la escena horrorizados.

Esto los hizo despertar de su sorpresa y todos se acercaron corriendo. Koko y Kitsuneme ayudaron a Ruka a sujetar de los brazos a Natsume, mientras Tsubasa se mantenía como un muro entre su amigo y el chico que se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de su novia.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que, cuando los profesores llegaron al comedor, lo que encontraron fue: Kuonji tratando de sentarse en una silla con la cabeza alzada intentando detener la sangre que salía de su nariz a borbotones, Luna llorando a su lado, Natsume siendo sostenido por sus amigos y un montón de gente rodeándolos.

―Suéltenme ―siseó el chico, con los dientes apretados, mirándolos con ojos fieros y ellos lo hicieron lentamente. No sin antes esperar unos segundos para que se calmara y preparándose para atraparlo de nuevo en caso de que él arremetiera otra vez contra el idiota.

Todos lo miraban expectantes, preguntándose cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Cuando se movió, unos cuantos jadearon al verlo pasar a un lado de la pareja, pero él ni los miró. Con zancadas largas y fuertes, fue directamente a buscar a Mikan ―quién no se había movido ni un centímetro, petrificada por el terror―.

La tomó de la muñeca y, llevándosela con él, se dirigió a la salida.

Cuando se encontraban a una distancia segura, caminando a través del pasillo, él le dio una mirada de reojo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó, de manera brusca.

Sólo entonces, Mikan lo sintió como Natsume otra vez y simplemente asintió, porque se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Sintió su vista nublarse por las lágrimas, pero las contuvo y no dijo nada. En cambio, se dedicó a seguirlo en silencio.

La hizo entrar al primer baño que encontró ―el cual resultó ser de mujeres, lo que Mikan agradeció con creces―, y centró su vista en ella: tenía el cabello pegajoso y lleno de restos de comida que trataba de quitarse, el uniforme con manchas de distintas tonalidades y los ojos enrojecidos. Comprendió que era debido a las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener y una nueva oleada de cólera lo invadió.

La hizo sentarse en el lavabo, sosteniéndola de la cintura, y abrió la llave del agua. Le dedicó una mirada antes de tomar un pedazo de papel higiénico y humedecerlo, para luego comenzar a limpiar su rostro con él. Ella no dijo nada, permaneció quieta mientras los dedos del chico rozaban levemente su piel. Y, lejos de sentirse incómoda por el contacto, lo agradeció

Entonces, mientras él tomaba agua en sus manos y le mojaba el cabello pegajoso, las lágrimas se volvieron incontenibles para Mikan y tomaron por sorpresa al chico, quien se detuvo y sólo la miró durante unos segundos sin saber qué hacer.

― ¿Por qué siempre haces esas cosas, estúpido? ―le reclamaba ella entre hipidos― Realmente pueden expulsarte esta vez.

Esto hizo sonreír levemente a Natsume y, mientras ella lloraba y lo maldecía a la vez, él continúo aseándola hasta que sus llantos y quejas pararon.

― Espera aquí mientras voy a conseguirte algo para que te cambies ―le pidió, con una extraña ternura.

Ella asintió, dándole su usual sonrisa. Algo dentro de él suspiró con alivio al verla volver a ser la misma de siempre, pero no le sorprendió. Después de todo, si alguien tenía una capacidad rápida de recuperación, era ella.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró a su prima esperándolo afuera. Tenía el uniforme de deportes de Mikan en las manos y una aparente expresión de indiferencia en el rostro, sin embargo, la experiencia que sólo otorgan los años le permitía ver el atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos violetas.

― ¿Está bien? ―le preguntó Hotaru, y a Natsume no se le pasó por alto el leve tono de inquietud.

Él asintió, tomando el uniforme que le extendía. ―Gracias.

De alguna manera, eso logró calmar a la chica. Quien se vio claramente más relajada y se permitió sonreír ligeramente.

―Te esperan en la oficina del director ―fue la respuesta de la chica, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Al volver a entrar, se encontró a la chica en sujetador, mientras lavaba su blusa en el lavabo. Y se quedó ahí, inmóvil durante unos segundos, mirándola. Recorrió con la mirada todo lo que pudo, tratando de no perderse de nada. Comenzó mirando su cuello, los mechones húmedos que se le adherían a su piel, la manera en la que sobresalía su clavícula, y luego... los pechos, que se agitaban levemente debido a los movimientos de la chica. Trató de grabarse cada detalle.

Hasta que ella se dio la vuelta.

Por un momento, lo miró con una sonrisa despreocupada, la cual se fue desvaneciendo al notar hacia donde apuntaban los ojos del chico. A Mikan se le entrecortó la respiración al percatarse de la mirada sobre la parte de sus pechos que no alcanzaba a ser cubierta por el sujetador, tan penetrante que le parecía sentir el toque carmesí sobre su piel, el toque de esos ojos que no parecían culpables… aunque deberían. Pues esos ojos le pertenecían a su hermano.

* * *

 **¡Al fin! He tenido esta idea rondándome la cabeza durante tanto tiempo que ya era básicamente una necesidad liberarla, y aquí está.**

 **Esta fic se ha convertido en algo así como mi hija, porque le he puesto mucho amor y energía y todo lo que tengo para ofrecer lol. Así que, si les gusta, espero reciprocidad (o sea demuéstrenme su amor dejándome muchos reviews y favoritos y todo eso que me alimenta)**

 **Tal vez vaya un poquito lenta, comenzando por el hecho de que, ejem, son hermanos y es un temilla más o menos complicado. Pero ténganle paciencia y quiéranla como yo la quiero.**


	3. Escozor

**Escozor**

* * *

 _you are my all and more,_

 _all i know you taught me._

* * *

Natsume y Mikan no eran hermanos realmente. No biológicos, al menos.

Mikan tenía siete años cuando se dio cuenta.

Durante una de las clases en su primer año de primaria, su maestra les explicaba que iba a tener que ausentarse durante un tiempo debido a que esperaba un bebé y quería pasar su embarazo en casa. Y la lluvia de preguntas comenzó: qué era un embarazo, si era niño o niña, por qué no estaba gorda ―obviamente esa fue de Koko, pues ya se había proclamado el payaso de la clase desde entonces―, cuándo iba a regresar, y un montón más.

Así que, con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir, se detuvo a explicarles que un embarazo era cuando un bebé vivía en la panza de su mamá hasta que estaba listo para nacer, que el bebé era muy pequeño todavía para saber su sexo ―y también para que se le notara la panza, agregó mirando al niño con reproche―, también les contó que un embarazo dura 9 meses y que una mujer debe esperar al menos un mes para poder tener otro bebé.

Esta declaración fue la que encendió las alarmas en el interior de la niña.

Así que se levantó de su pupitre y se dirigió corriendo hacia el de Hotaru para que la ayudara a contar porque ella era malísima en las matemáticas, al contrario de su mejor amiga y prima, quien era excelente en absolutamente todo (incluyendo los números). Comenzaron con las cuentas: si su hermano nació el 27 de noviembre y ella el 17 de marzo del año siguiente, entonces Natsume era mayor a ella por diecisiete o dieciocho semanas, que eran 4 meses aproximadamente. Juntas concluyeron que, si su madre debió esperar un mes, eso quería decir que Mikan tuvo que haber nacido a los 3 meses de gestación.

―Maestra, ¿puede nacer un bebé de tres meses? ―le preguntó la niña.

―No, Mikan. Un bebé tan pequeño no sobreviviría.

Las dos niñas se miraron la una a la otra en silencio, el mismo pensamiento cruzó por sus mentes, pero ninguna pronunció palabra y continuaron como si no pasara nada. Se había vuelto una realidad para las dos: Mikan era adoptada.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pues nunca había percibido ningún indicio que lo indicara. Hasta hace unos años ―antes del nacimiento de Aoi― todavía era la única niña consentida de la familia, la adoración de Hatsuharu y Kaoru, y la otra mitad de Natsume.

Trató de no darle mucha importancia, pues sus padres la amaban y ella a ellos, ¿qué caso tenía pensar en adopciones?

Pero todos esos detalles que se le habían pasado desapercibidos toda su vida ahora resaltaban como si estuvieran cubiertos de pintura neón, sobre todo esas cosas que eran distinguibles a simple vista.

Su padre, Hatsuharu Hyuuga, tenía los cabellos un poco ondulados, de color chocolate oscuro y ojos grises. Su madre, Kaoru Hyuuga, tenía el cabello negro intenso, muy brillante, y los ojos de un tono carmesí. Aoi, quien entonces tenía tres años, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro de su papá y los ojos rojizos de su mamá, aunque sus facciones eran más parecidas a Hatsuharu. Por otro lado, Natsume era el vivo reflejo de Kaoru, con el mismo pelo azabache y los ojos carmesí.

En cambio, su cabello de un color castaño que caía en bucles de la raíz a la punta y tan claro que ―bajo los rayos del sol― podían verse unos leves destellos rubios, contrastaba con los mechones oscuros completamente lacios del resto de la familia; y tenía los ojos color avellana, a diferencia de los ojos rojos que se habían vuelto la característica principal de sus hermanos y los ojos gris humo que poseía su padre.

Mikan era tan distinta a su familia, como lo era un chino de un francés.

Habían pasado unos días cuando, una noche, se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Mientras estaban acostados en el sofá mirando la televisión, ella levantó la cabeza del pecho de Natsume y aguardó unos segundos, debatiéndose entre decir o no las palabras prohibidas.

―Creo que soy adoptada ―susurró.

Él la miró por un momento, luego la abrazó y le dijo "Cállate, tonta". Y a ella no le sorprendió el hecho de que él ya lo supiera ―Natsume era inteligente―, lo que le sorprendió fue que nunca le hubiera dicho nada.

No obstante, algo en su interior le dijo que la razón era simple: A él no le importaba para nada si compartían sangre o no.

Así que se acurrucó sobre él, y decidió que a ella tampoco iba a importarle más. Después de todo, toda su familia la amaba como si fuera de su sangre. Su papá llegaba del trabajo y siempre traía consigo sus chocolates favoritos, su mamá le daba un abrazo todos los días antes de irse a la escuela y Natsume… Natsume la adoraba.

En tiempo pasado.

Puesto que había sólo unos meses de diferencia entre ellos, prácticamente se criaron como mellizos. Aprendieron a caminar, a hablar, a comer, y hacer de todo juntos. No se separaban en ningún momento del día.

Había un vínculo especial entre ellos, que era evidente para cualquier persona. A pesar de que Natsume y Mikan eran tan diferentes el uno del otro como si de agua y aceite se tratara, los rodeaba una atmósfera en la que parecía que nadie podía entrar. Dormían juntos desde pequeños, al principio porque se quedaban dormidos viendo televisión o jugando, después se volvió una costumbre. Compartían cama, plato e incluso, hasta los ocho años, solían ducharse juntos.

Luego, cuando tenían trece años, él le dijo que debían parar de dormir juntos y le prohibió entrar a su habitación sin tocar la puerta antes ―regla que ella encontró injusta, puesto que él siempre entraba a la suya sin llamar antes, además de que a veces cuando despertaba lo encontraba durmiendo a su lado o en la alfombra usando alguno de sus peluches como almohada―.

Conforme pasaban el tiempo, el comportamiento de Natsume se volvía cada vez más extraño. Él siempre había tenido una personalidad complicada, además de que era malhumorado y seco la mayoría del tiempo, pero la manera en la que trataba comenzó a cambiar.

Incluso ahora, a sus dieciséis años, Mikan nunca sabía dónde estaban parados. Sobre todo, porque él parecía cambiar de opinión sobre ella diariamente ―un momento estaba diciéndole lo estúpida que era, y al siguiente estaba dándole una paliza a cualquiera que se atreviera a estar de acuerdo con él―.

Pasaba de no hablarle en lo absoluto por todo un día a abrazarla de repente, sin decirle nada. De insultarla y hacerle desplantes, a recostarse en sus piernas, mientras ella miraba televisión, sin explicación alguna. Y, aunque ella podía cansarse de sus incongruencias, nunca le reclamaba nada. Porque lo conocía, más que a sí misma y sabía que ―a pesar de todo― él la amaba.

O eso creía ella, hasta hace poco menos de un mes.

Al principio había atribuido su modo de actuar al hecho de que eran adolescentes y era normal que tuvieran sus diferencias, así que ella trataba de mostrarse lo más tranquila posible y evitaba cualquier clase de conflicto. Pero Natsume parecía tener la misma disposición para justo lo contrario, la molestaba todo el tiempo o, lo que es peor, la ignoraba tan bien que hasta ella misma cuestionaba su existencia.

Entonces, la respuesta al cambio drástico de su hermano llegó de manera brutal, sin avisar, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa.

Iban de camino a visitar a sus tíos Saki y Tohru Imai ―quienes eran primos de su madre y tenían dos hijos: Subaru y Hotaru― cuando sucedió.

Estaba charlando por mensajes de texto con Tsubasa Andou, de un grado superior y parte de su grupo de amigos ―alguien a quien Natsume detestaba, por cierto―, y en menos de un segundo, su hermano le había arrebatado el celular de las manos y lo había lanzado por la ventana del vehículo con la excusa de que "el sonido de las teclas lo tenían harto".

La chica sólo tuvo tiempo a lanzar un jadeo, que fue acompañado de un grito de Aoi a su lado. ¡Y su padre no le había dicho nada! No en ese momento, al menos. Hatsuharu profesaba un amor inmenso a su único hijo, y nunca, en ninguna circunstancia, sería capaz de reprenderlo en frente de ella, o de nadie.

El regaño llegó mucho más tarde, cuando hubieron regresado de casa de sus primos. Ella lo escuchó por casualidad, había bajado a la cocina por algo de comer mientras ellos se encontraban hablando en el jardín trasero.

―A veces pareces olvidar que es una chica, y que es tu hermana. ―le decía su padre.

― ¿" Mi hermana"? ―repitió, escupiéndolo casi con desprecio― Ella no es mi hermana.

Mikan salió rápidamente, no queriendo terminar de escuchar la conversación. El dolor que sentía en ese momento era mayor a todos los que había sentido durante toda su vida, comenzaba desde la boca de su estómago y ascendía por su esófago hasta llegar a la garganta, donde se le atoraba en modo de nudo, la traición que la invadía era casi demasiado para soportar.

Supuso que, cuando eran niños no lo había pensado mucho y por eso no le había importado, sin embargo, conforme fueron creciendo comenzó a preguntarse por qué debía querer y cuidar a una desconocida que no pertenecía a la familia y no era nada para él. Y, de alguna manera, lo comprendió y aceptó ―Mikan siempre había aceptado los sentimientos de Natsume como si de los propios se tratara― aunque eso no lo hizo menos doloroso.

¿Es que alguna vez le había hecho algo tan malo para que la despreciara? Trató de recordar, pero no pudo. No había nada que ella pareciera haber hecho para provocar su odio, la verdad es que nunca lo había desobedecido siquiera.

Volvió corriendo a su habitación, con la sensación de que estaba a punto de vomitar y lloró toda la noche. Sus palabras le resonaron en la mente hasta el amanecer. La realidad era que no le importaba en absoluto ser una Hyuuga o no, lo que le dolía era el rechazo de Natsume. Le dolía porque ella lo adoraba a él, tanto como le era posible, a veces sentía que lo quería tanto que le escocía desde el interior.

Con la cabeza sobre la almohada, se encontró incapaz de dormir. Esto sucedía de vez en cuando. A veces después de un día duro, o cuando sentía preocupación, la única manera en la que podía conciliar el sueño era con Natsume a su lado. Habían dormido juntos durante tantos años que seguía teniendo problemas para hacerlo sola, en esos momentos él siempre entraba en la habitación y se metía en la cama con ella ―cómo era posible que supiera exactamente cuándo lo necesitaba, era todavía un misterio para la chica―.

Esa noche, sin embargo, nadie entró ni a la habitación ni a la cama. Y Mikan se encontró a sí misma dando vueltas hasta que el sol se puso.

La mañana siguiente, evitó todo tipo de interacción con él ―lo cual tampoco fue difícil, pues él se alejaba de ella como si su contacto le quemara―, durante el desayuno ni siquiera se miraron y en el camino al liceo él sólo se dirigió a ella para decirle que se pusiera el cinturón. La primera vez que él pareció reconocer su existencia fue hasta luego de unas semanas cuando Luna Koizumi y su novio le lanzaron el almuerzo en la cara.


	4. Los Motivos

**Los Motivos**

* * *

 _toda revolución_

 _comienza y termina_

 _con sus labios_

* * *

Luna Koizumi estaba en séptimo grado cuando decidió que estaba enamorada.

Era la recién llegada en la academia Alice, donde todos parecían conocerse desde pequeños y todas las conversaciones desbordaban bromas internas que ella nunca comprendía del todo. Aunque se había esforzado mucho por conseguir amigas con las que pudiera llevarse bien y compartir risas, de alguna manera terminaba sintiéndose aislada del resto. No eran pocas las veces en las que sus amigas terminaban hablando de experiencias en las que ella no había estado presente y terminaba desconectándose de la conversación.

Era en esos momentos cuando miraba a Natsume Hyuuga. Siempre en el fondo del salón de clases, siempre con esa actitud inaccesible y siempre con ese aire de soledad que no lo abandonaba —incluso cuando estaba rodeado por sus amigos—. Sabía que era tonto e irrazonable, pero no podía evitar sentir como que no estaba sola. Que había alguien en el mundo con el que podía compartir el sentimiento. Se convenció a sí misma de que había visto algo dentro de él que nadie más había percibido antes.

Entonces Luna, terca e imprudente como era, decidió que estaba enamorada de él y se prometió a sí misma que lograría salir con él. Sus ojos comenzaron a seguirlo a todas partes y, durante las clases, se sorprendía a sí misma mirándolo por encima del hombro. Fue en alguna de esas veces que, al mirarlo de reojo disimuladamente, lo encontró sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Natsume nunca sonreía.

No obstante, ahí estaba. Sonriendo abiertamente mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mano y no apartaba sus ojos de aquella chica de coletas. La pesadez que se asentó en su pecho se sintió mucho como los celos y se inclinó hacia su amiga para preguntarle quién era esa niña.

—Es Mikan Hyuuga, tu cuñada —le había respondido en broma.

—¿"Hyuuga"?

—Sí, es hermana de Natsume, ¿no lo sabias?

Simplemente negó como respuesta y, aunque aquello la había hecho suspirar de alivio en ese momento, la sensación de pesadez no se desvaneció del todo.

Mientras mayor era la cantidad de veces que los veía juntos, mayor era su convicción de que había algo extraño en su relación.

Era la mirada constante del chico sobre su hermana, la manera en la que le pellizcaba la nariz para hacerla enojar y terminaba acariciándole todo el rostro, todas las cosas que hacían por inercia: como cuando ella le metía la comida a la boca durante el almuerzo, o que él le cortaba la carne en trocitos antes de dársela.

No obstante, no podía entender cómo era posible que algo tan claro para alguien como ella, que no tenía hermanos, no fuera percibido por nadie más. Luna comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos desagradables, que le eran imposibles de comprender del todo, hacia esa niña castaña de ojos grandes que sonreía todo el tiempo. Mismos que intentó reprimir con todas sus fuerzas, sobre todo cuando logró su cometido.

Cuando tenían 14 años, él la besó. No le dijo ninguna palabra ni antes ni después. Pero la había besado. Y eso era suficiente. No le había pedido que fueran novios de manera romántica —o de ninguna manera en absoluto—, sin embargo, se besaban todo el tiempo y a veces la tomaba de la mano. Entonces, luego de un par de meses, repentinamente él le dijo que pararan. Y así, sin más, se alejó y terminó con lo que sea que hayan tenido. Luna no sabía si se debía al hecho de que la había botado sin razón o a que lo había deseado por tanto tiempo. Pero incluso ahora, luego de más de un año, seguía sin superarlo del todo.

Además del enamoramiento hacia Natsume, el desagrado hacia Mikan fue otro sentimiento del que no había podido deshacerse. Y este último no hacía más que incrementar desde que comenzó a salir con Kuonji.

Por otro lado, Kuonji estaba en cuarto grado cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no todos los estudiantes de la academia Alice son malvados. Desde preescolar, la mayoría de los niños solían burlarse de él por lucir mucho menor a su edad. El rostro infantil y la estatura tan baja se habían vuelto como una maldición de la que no podía escapar y estaba convencido de que siempre sería objeto de burla.

Hasta que conoció a Mikan Hyuuga.

Claro que sabía de su existencia desde antes, pues aquella niña de coletas y mejillas rosadas era bastante conocida en el instituto. Sobre todo porque era hermana de Natsume Hyuuga.

Ah, Natsume Hyuuga. Incluso el pensamiento sobre él lo hacía apretar los dientes.

Antes de aquello no habían tenido ningún tipo de problema, ni siquiera había hablado en lo absoluto con alguno de los dos, y ellos eran de los pocos estudiantes que no se acercaban a él con el único afán de hacer su vida miserable. Pero entonces, Mikan había aparecido mientras unos chicos de un grado mayor lo molestaban fuera del comedor y lo había defendido.

Fue ese momento. La vista de una niña tan bajita que incluso era más baja que él, con el rostro colorado —claramente igual o incluso más atemorizada que él mismo—, haciéndole frente a aquellos niños que fácilmente podrían haberla empujado a un lado causó sentimientos en su interior que había sido incapaz de detener.

A partir de entonces, nació en él una admiración hacia ella que —casi sin darse cuenta— fue convirtiéndose en una especie de enamoramiento secreto. Por un tiempo se guardó sus sentimientos para sí mismo, pues era demasiado tímido para hacer cualquier cosa al respecto, y se dedicó a mirarla desde lejos. Sin embargo, después de once años de existencia, el universo por fin pareció conspirar a su favor poniéndolos en la misma clase. Él se negó a dejar ir esta oportunidad y trató de hacerse más cercano a la chica que había rondado por sus pensamientos por tantos años, estaba empeñado en ganarse su afecto.

Sólo había un obstáculo, y tenía nombre y apellido —además de unos ojos tan intimidantes que te cagas—: Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan era preciosa, tenía esa sonrisa tan bonita y las mejillas siempre coloradas. Además su voz era tan dulce como su personalidad y no había momento en el día en el que ella no estuviera tan resplandeciente como el mismo Sol. Y aún así, nunca había tenido un novio. ¿Cómo era posible que, con un rostro tan lleno de luz y una personalidad como aquella, no tuviera siquiera un pretendiente?

Pues la respuesta es un chico de cabello azabache que miraba a cualquier bípedo sin plumas que estuviera a menos de dos metros de distancia de la chica como si deseara matarlo y al que ella llama "hermano".

Era universalmente conocido en la academia Alice el hecho de que Natsume es un hermano muy celoso y protector, y eso había vuelto a Mikan intocable para toda la población masculina. Debido a que: A) todos respetaban demasiado a Natsume como para si quiera atreverse a respirar a menos de cinco metros de ella. B) todos le temían demasiado a Natsume como para siquiera atreverse a respirar a menos de cinco metros de ella. C) todos odiaban demasiado a Natsume como para siquiera atreverse a respirar a menos de cinco metros de ella.

Aún así, Kuonji comenzó a acercarse a ella y se volvieron algo así como amigos. Se sentaba a su lado todos los días y hablaban entre clases, ella siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa y él tuvo la ligera esperanza de que quizás lograría salir con ella. Natsume no compartía la misma opinión. Y se lo dejó bastante claro cuando, frente a toda la escuela, le hizo la zancadilla y le dijo:

—Ni siquiera caminar puedes hacer bien, ¿es que eres bueno en algo además de en ser terriblemente patético?

No fue eso lo que lo lastimó en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podía lastimarse, estaba bastante acostumbrado a que los demás lo usaran para su propio entretenimiento y, tan miserable como podía escucharse, ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo que dolió más, fue el saber que Mikan estaba a un lado de Natsume cuando eso había sucedido y ni siquiera se había movido. Simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándolo con una expresión entre sorpresa y horror. Pero no había hecho nada.

Y entonces lo comprendió. Se había equivocado. _Todos_ los estudiantes de la academia Alice son malvados.

Tal vez fue ese momento el que lo cambió, o tal vez fue el conjunto de todos los momentos anteriores sumados a este. Pero de algo está seguro y es que, a partir de ese día, se aseguró de que nadie nunca más se atreviera a hacerle nada... ni siquiera una simple zancadilla.

* * *

Mikan agradeció no tener que ir a clases, pues estaba bastante segura que, después del veredicto del director de la división de secundaria, la bienvenida de sus compañeros no sería acogedora.

El director Yukihira había decidido la expulsión de Kuonji y Luna, pues —en sus propias palabras— "el bullying no era algo tolerable en la academia Alice", y una simple suspensión de una semana para Natsume, debido a que concluyó que él había actuado por mera rabia al ver a su hermana agravada. Y le dio una semana a ella también.

Mikan sospechaba que, más que un castigo, la semana que les había dado era para esperar a que los estudiantes se calmaran. Era una verdad conocida por todos que el director tenía favoritismos, bastante evidentes, y precisamente el objeto de sus favoritismos eran ellos dos. Debido a esto, imaginó que el resto de la academia encontraría injusta la expulsión de dos compañeros mientras los otros dos sólo habían recibido una suspensión.

Y ella no sabía por qué el director era como era con ellos, o bueno, con ella. Natsume era brillante en muchos aspectos, tenía un promedio excelente y se destacaba en los deportes. Era de esperarse que el director no quisiera perder a un estudiante como aquel. Pero, ¿y ella? No era especialmente inteligente, su promedio era ligeramente más alto que regular y su desempeño deportivo no era destacable, era muy buena en el atletismo pero eso y ya.

Con un suspiro, se levantó del sofá. Era ya viernes por la tarde y, en toda la semana que los dos permanecieron sin ir a la escuela, Natsume no le había dirigido la palabra para algo que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Y ella comenzaba a hartarse ya de eso.

Antes había estado todavía furiosa por la pérdida de su celular, pero ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido —y que su padre ya le había dado uno nuevo—, le parecía agotador seguir así. Por lo que se tragó el orgullo y se dirigió a la piscina, donde Natsume estaba pasando el rato.

Ella se inclinó, metiendo sólo los pies al agua y agitándolos levemente para hacer que el agua salpicara. Pero su hermano ni siquiera la miró.

—Dicen que le partiste la nariz —murmuró ella, mientras sacaba un pie de la piscina y apoyaba la cabeza en su rodilla flexionada.

—Es una lástima, ya que la tenía tan bonita —usó ese tono sarcástico que a ella tanto le molestaba. Nunca sabía cómo responderle cuando él recurría al sarcasmo o a la ironía y siempre la hacía sentir como una tonta.

—Bueno, igual se la rompiste.

Entonces él la miró por fin y salió de la piscina; mientras se colocaba el albornoz y la observaba con los ojos llenos de furia, le dijo: —Eres una tonta, el hijo de puta te humilla frente a todos y tú sigues preocupándote por su puta nariz.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás, sorprendida por el repentino arrebato de rabia, y su vista se nubló por las lágrimas.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó— Si no estuvieras tan ensimismado en tu propio trasero, te darías cuenta que no estaba reprochándote nada y sólo quería tener una conversación decente.

Se levantó lo más rápido que le fue posible con la intención de entrar corriendo a la casa, no quería darle oportunidad a que le contestara con otra estupidez, pero fue detenida por la mano húmeda y helada de su hermano.

—Perdóname, Mikan —musitó, sin mirarla a los ojos—. No quería decirte eso.

Eran pocas las veces que había escuchado una disculpa salir de la boca de Natsume, tan pocas que podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos. Demonios, con los dedos de una sola mano bastaban. Todas esas veces, Mikan lo había perdonado sin dudar ni un segundo. Incluso sintiéndose culpable por haberlo obligado a hacer algo que él tanto detestaba. Pero esta vez no. Estaba tan furiosa, tan dolida y tan, tan, tan... cansada. Se soltó de su agarre y lo encaró.

—Claro, te disculpas, pero a los dos segundos vas a volver a ignorarme y actuar como si mi mera existencia fuera imposible de soportar —le reclamó, él no dijo nada y sólo la miraba. No parecía dispuesto a hablar, pero tampoco a irse, así que continuó—. Antes creía que estabas pasando por alguna etapa adolescente o no sé, y-y —sollozó— hasta me sentí culpable por depender tanto de ti. Pero luego te escuché hablar con papá.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? —le preguntó, con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras sacudía la cabeza, revelando que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ella hablaba.

—Pues eso, el porqué me odias —su voz tembló, y las lágrimas no parecían tener final—. Lo entiendo, entiendo que te sientas así. Pero no puedo entender por qué me tratas tan mal, yo no tengo la culpa de no ser tu hermana.

Y apenas terminó de decirlo, se arrepintió. Las palabras le parecieron casi prohibidas —oscuras, malévolas—, como una maldición. O una blasfemia. Y sobre todo, por la expresión que puso su hermano.

Él negó con la cabeza rápidamente y la miró con desesperación. —No —susurró, parecía realmente consternado—. No, Mikan —se echó hacia delante y le limpió una lágrima. Ella trató de alejarse (quería marcharse ya y dejar de mostrarle toda su debilidad) pero el le sujetó las mejillas con sus dos manos y la obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? ¿Cómo podría odiarte a ti?

Mikan se mantuvo en silencio, pues una nueva oleada de lágrimas le brotó de los ojos y el volvió a limpiar su rostro. Pero luego, sus manos comenzaron a moverse más lentamente. Como si fuera una caricia. O tal vez era justamente eso.

Los ojos de Natsume pasaron de sus ojos a otras partes, como sus mejillas, o su nariz. O su boca...

Él la besó.

Primero su mejilla empapada, un besito rápido como solían hacer cuando eran pequeños, luego su nariz. Y luego su...

Mikan se estremeció al sentir los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacían eso, desde que eran muy pequeños. Pero se mantuvo quieta, hasta que sintió eso. No eran los labios de Natsume, si no su lengua intentando abrirse paso entre los labios de ella.

Asustada, lo empujó. Y él sólo se quedó ahí, viéndose igual de sorprendido que ella. Sin mover ni un solo músculo, la miró.

—Perdóname —susurró. Mikan no lo había visto nunca han asustado como entonces—. Perdóname, Mikan.


	5. Control

**La delgada línea entre la sobreprotección y el control**

* * *

 _if love is a drug i don't want it,_

 _because i don't have any selfcontrol_

* * *

Entonces, el enojo se disipó. Ya no se sentía enfadada, ni triste, ni nada. No sentía nada. No sabía qué debía sentir. Tenía la mente en blanco y, por un momento, se olvidó hasta de respirar.

Se miraron el uno al otro en completo silencio durante unos instantes, como si ninguno pudiera comprender del todo lo que acababa de suceder. La incredulidad y sorpresa de uno se reflejaba en el rostro del otro. Hasta que él extendió la mano e intentó acercarse.

Eso la hizo despertar de su trance y huyó asustada. Subió corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, antes de marcar el número de su padre. Pero colgó antes de que respondiera. ¿Qué iba a decirle? _"Papi, Natsume me besó con lengua"_. Era imposible. No se sentía capaz de delatar a su hermano ni siquiera cuando hacía cosas tan simples como saltarse clases, mucho menos ahora. Además, tampoco estaba segura de poder soltar esas palabras en voz alta.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas. ¿Por qué había hecho su hermano algo como eso? ¿Con qué propósito? A pesar de que trató con todas sus fuerzas, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente de Natsume. Él siempre era tan impredecible.

Al principio creyó que había sido un besito inocente como cuando lo hacían de niños, la última vez que lo habían hecho fue cuando tenían doce años. Entonces, su madre se percató de las miradas desaprobatorias del resto de las personas ―quienes encontraban extraño e incorrecto que dos hermanos que ya eran tan mayores se dieran besos en la boca― y les pidió que no volvieran a hacerlo nunca más.

Mikan no había entendido en ese momento por qué tenían que dejar de hacer cosas que eran tan naturales para ellos, pues daba lo mismo si era un beso en la frente, en la mejilla o en la boca. Un beso era eso y nada más. Por esto, ignoró lo que su madre les había dicho y continuó dándole besos a su hermano. Pero Natsume comenzó a correrle la cara, o reprenderla cuando lograba tocar sus labios.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que fue por ese entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre ellos. Su hermano no sólo dejó de darle besos, si no también le prohibió entrar a su habitación y comenzaron a dormir separados cada vez más seguido. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?

Entonces, el recuerdo de la caricia de la lengua de Natsume sobre sus labios la hizo estremecer. Ese no había sido un besito de niños, era un beso… pues, de verdad. El tipo de beso que le das a una chica, no a tu hermana.

Recordó aquella vez que lo había sorprendido mirando sus pechos en el baño y, sin quererlo, también recordó lo que había dicho su padre.

"A veces pareces olvidar que es una chica, y que es tu hermana".

Quizás eso era lo que había cambiado. Quizás todo se debía a que Natsume ya no la veía como su hermana, si no como una simple chica que no era de su sangre. Quizás esa era su manera de mostrarle que no la veía como nada más que una persona ajena a su familia con la que no compartía sangre.

Con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, Mikan se quedó dormida.

* * *

La morena no tenía ganas de nada más que enredarse en sus cobijas y no salir de ahí hasta que sus compañeros se hubieran graduado y se encontraran en alguna universidad del país a una distancia considerable de ella. Ya se había preparado mentalmente pues sabía que todos cuchichearían a sus espaldas, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra experimentarlo de primera mano.

En los pasillos podía escuchar a las personas decir en voz baja que ella había dramatizado a tal grado que había obligado a su hermano a actuar como un salvaje, que se había quedado quieta viendo cómo Natsume molía a golpes a aquel chico que había estado enamorado de ella por años y no había hecho nada más que poner una sonrisa en su cara.

No obstante, eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor vino cuando, de camino al comedor, se encontró con las dos mejores amigas de Luna. Al pasar a su lado, chocaron con su hombro a propósito y le dieron una mirada tan llena de odio que sus amigas acordaron que lo mejor era almorzar en otro lugar, lejos de los cientos de estudiantes que la juzgarían con la mirada.

―No entiendo por qué están tan enfadadas, deberían agradecer que ahora su reputación va a mejorar considerablemente ―decía Sumire, quien estaba sentada frente a ella.

Ahora se encontraban todas detrás de un viejo laboratorio que ya no se utilizaba desde hace bastantes años ―y siempre olía a orines, por cierto―. Era un pequeño rincón donde había una banca y un poco de césped que Kokoro Yome y Kitsuneme habían descubierto hace unos años, mientras buscaban un lugar donde pudieran fumar sin arriesgarse a ser descubiertos y obtener una sanción. Desde entonces, se juntaban ahí de vez en cuando en los recesos.

―Y que ahora sus novios están a salvo ―agregó Hotaru, provocando las risas del resto. La chica bromeaba tan poco que, cuando lo hacía, los chistes se volvían el doble de graciosos que si lo hubiera dicho cualquier otra persona.

Fue en ese momento cuando escucharon pasos cercanos y todas giraron sus rostros rápidamente, temiendo que fuera algún profesor, topándose con los rostros de Kitsuneme y Koko, quienes comenzaron a reírse por las reacciones de las chicas.

― ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ―inquirió Kitsuneme, fingiendo rudeza.

― ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ―lo retó Nonoko ― Nosotras llegamos primero.

―Vinimos a fumar ―explicó Ruka Nogi con tono simple, mientras se dirigía hasta el fondo del pequeño jardín.

Detrás de ellos venía Natsume ―quien pasó de ellas y llegó a donde Koko y Ruka se encontraban, quienes ya comenzaban a encender sus propios cigarrillos― y Tsubasa Andou.

Mikan se movió incómoda en su asiento y trató de no mirar a su hermano en absoluto, no habían estado tan cerca desde que aquello había pasado. El fin de semana casi no lo había visto, pues Natsume y su padre viajaron a otra ciudad para ir a una especie de congreso o algo así en una universidad ―aunque faltaban todavía dos años para que se graduaran, Hatsuharu era bastante estricto respecto a la educación de Natsume. Era un tanto misógino, pues mientras con su hijo varón visitaba universidades, a su hija mujer apenas si le preguntaba sus calificaciones―; y, en la mañana del lunes, la única interacción que hubo entre ellos fue en el desayuno, cuando ella le pidió que le pasara la mermelada para sus panqueques.

―Bueno, nosotras huimos del resto de la población estudiantil y debatimos las ventajas de la expulsión de Luna Koizumi. Yo empiezo: las infidelidades disminuirán en un noventa y siete por ciento ―expuso Sumire, para después llevarse la botella de jugo de naranja a la boca. Sin embargo, el movimiento fue tan brusco que salpicó la blusa blanca del uniforme antes de que incluso alcanzara a tocar sus labios y la hizo soltar un gritito― ¡Joder!

―Castigo divino por hablar mal del prójimo ―se burló Koko, recargándose en la pared y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

―Castigo divino es tu cara ―le contestó de manera casi automática, habían sido amigos durante tantos años (ni siquiera recordaba los tiempos en los que no lo conocía) que ya tenía una respuesta instantánea para cualquiera de sus burlas. Le sacó la lengua, provocando la risa del chico en el acto, y se levantó anunciando que iba al baño para limpiarse antes de que dejara mancha.

Tsusaba se sentó en el lugar que la chica abandonó, frente a Mikan. Ella le sonrió como saludo y él le respondió sacudiéndole el cabello.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―le preguntó.

Ella sabía que detrás de la pregunta aparentemente inocente estaba implícita la cuestión de si toda la semana que había estado ausente se la había pasado llorando dramáticamente sobre la cama, si el incidente la había hecho deprimirse al grado de no querer ver la luz del Sol nunca más, o si lo había tomado con calma.

―Bastante bien, gracias ―respondió, esforzándose por no perder la sonrisa.

Él pareció conforme con su respuesta, ya que le acarició la cabeza de esa manera que a la chica siempre le había parecido tan fraternal. De alguna manera, siempre había sentido a Tsubasa como un hermano mayor. Extrañamente, el sentimiento era diferente al que tenía reservado para Natsume. Imaginó que si tuviera otro hermano que fuera algunos años mayor a ella, sentiría por él lo que sentía por Tsubasa. Mientras que, con Natsume, era complicado. Más que hermanos, era como si uno fuera la extensión del otro.

―Voy por una botella de agua, ¿quieres algo? ―cuestionó, a lo que ella negó y él se levantó para dirigirse a la máquina dispensadora más cercana.

Mikan lo siguió con la mirada hasta que no pudo divisarlo más y, cuando regresó su atención al resto del grupo, se encontró con los ojos carmesís que ella conocía tan bien. Se le erizó la piel ante la intensidad de la mirada y se obligó a mirar a otro lado. Sin saber por qué, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando vio de reojo cómo Natsume tiraba el cigarrillo y lo pisaba con fuerza para posteriormente seguir el mismo camino que Tsubasa había recorrido hace unos segundos.

Giró la cabeza al escuchar que alguien le llamaba y se encontró con los ojos violeta de su prima, siempre cubiertos de esa nube de indiferencia. Su prima a simple vista era bastante extraña, pero cuando la conocías a fondo… era aún más extraña. Siempre miraba al mundo con desinterés, y había muy pocas cosas en el mundo que podían perturbarla.

―Mi mamá nos mandó onigiris con okaka ―comenzó Hotaru, sacando las cosas de su lonchera en forma de pollo. Como se dijo anteriormente, ella era aún más extraña cuando la conocías a fondo― y verduras con salsa teriyaki.

Mikan sonrío. Seguramente su tía intuyó que no querría pararse en el comedor luego de lo que había pasado, pues casi nunca les mandaba almuerzo. Normalmente las dos chicas solían comprar en la cafetería: Hotaru porque odiaba cargar con el peso extra y Mikan porque su madre odiaba cocinar.

Ella no sabía lo que era tener una madre que te prepara tu comida favorita mientras usa un delantal y canta en la cocina, hasta que tenía 6 años. Su familia ahora parecía perfecta ―cosa que no era completamente, mas sí se podía considerar más estable― pero hace diez años habían pasado por una crisis bastante grave.

Su padre los abandonó, dejándolos con una madre que padecía depresión desde... bueno, siempre, y que se rehusaba a acudir a terapia ―a pesar de que era claro que con los medicamentos no era suficiente―. Fue entonces cuando sus tíos decidieron intervenir: obligaron a Kaoru a entrar a rehabilitación por todo un año y mientras tanto se llevaron a los tres niños a vivir con ellos.

Al principio, Mikan no lo había entendido. Quizás su madre no les prestaba mucha atención a ellos, pero no se despegaba nunca de Aoi y cuidaba muy bien de ella ―o eso quería creer ella, la verdad es que su madre siempre tenía a la pequeña de dos años encerrada con ella en su habitación y los otros dos niños apenas si la veían―. Y Natsume podía cuidar muy bien de él mismo y de su hermana, si no habían muerto de hambre era principalmente por él y por las reservas de comida comprada acumulada en el refrigerador. Conforme fue creciendo, lo comprendió. No estaba bien. Nunca estuvo bien.

Entonces, su tía Saki se volvió como una segunda madre para Mikan, incluso luego de que su madre hubiera salido de rehabilitación y su padre hubiera regresado. Una madre que le preparaba su comida favorita ―onigiris con okaka y verduritas bañadas en salsa teriyaki― mientras usa un delantal y canta en la cocina.

Ya habían comenzado a comer cuando su hermano volvió a aparecer por el jardín, luego de unos minutos.

― Vámonos ―dijo a los muchachos.

― ¿Ya? ―preguntó Ruka, extrañado― pero si todavía faltan como quince minutos para que se termine el receso.

― Y todavía no termino de comer ―agregó Koko.

Natsume torció un gesto de fastidio y suspiró.

―Me iré yendo ―anunció y se marchó.

― ¡Espera! ―le gritó el rubio― Vámonos ―les sugirió al resto de los chicos, estos asintieron y apagaron sus cigarros antes de despedirse de las chicas.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos luego de su ida cuando Sumire apareció, con el cuello de su blusa húmedo y ligeramente amarillento pues la mancha no se había ido del todo.

― ¿Me perdí de algo? ―les preguntó a Mikan y Hotaru en voz baja, apenas se sentó a su lado. Mientras tanto, Ana y Nonoko estaban mirando algo en el celular de la chica pelirosa con los audífonos puestos, sin prestarles mucha atención.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―respondió la morena.

― Hace rato que regresé del baño escuché a Natsume discutiendo con Tsubasa, bueno, era más como Natsume reclamándole mientras Tsubasa no decía nada.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó desconcertada.

― Tu hermano le cerraba el paso con el brazo y le decía que quería con ella. Al principio no sabía de quién hablaban, luego Tsubasa le dijo que no quería nada, que sólo estaban hablando y Natsume se rió (pero en sentido de burla) y le preguntó que qué había sido eso de estarte tocando ―comenzó a explicar.

― ¿Y qué le dijo Tsubasa?

― Pues nada, que se calmara y que qué le pasaba. Entonces Natsume le dijo así con ese tonito que pone: "Vamos a dejar las cosas claras: tú no te acercas a mi hermana. No quiero que la toques ni le hables. Y tal vez yo no te rompa la cara, ¿entendiste?" Y Tsubasa no le contestó nada, hasta que Natsume le repitió "¿entendiste?" y tuvo que decir que sí con la cabeza ―concluyó―. ¿Qué opinas?

― No lo sé.

Sumire se encogió de hombros y continuó. ―Yo creo que es un machista y un controlador, deberías salir con Tsubasa a ver qué cara pone. ¿Qué te parece?

Mikan no respondió, en su lugar le lanzó una mirada a la chica pelinegra a su lado. Sus ojos violetas le regresaron la mirada con incredulidad. Hotaru sabía que su primo podía llegar a ser bastante sobreprotector cuando se trataba de su hermana, pero no imaginaba que llegaría a ese nivel. Por otro lado, Mikan se encontraba más que nada desconcertada y confundida. Natsume actuaba la mayor parte del tiempo como si lo molestara, como si fuera un estorbo, una molestia… pero después la besaba en los labios y le miraba los pechos como si fuera cualquier chica; y a pesar de eso, siembre estaba pendiente de ella y de las personas que la rodeaban.

"No tiene sentido", pensó… No obstante, estaba equivocada y no podía imaginarse cuánto. Sin embargo, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que el comportamiento tan extraño de su hermano en realidad tenía bastante sentido.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** ¿Cómo están? Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejan, me encanta ver sus reacciones y lo que opinan. Así que les pregunto: **¿Qué les han parecido los personajes hasta ahora? ¿Qué opinan de este Natsume? ¿Y de esta Mikan?** Cuéntenme todo lo que tengan para decir. **¿Qué les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora?**

Tengo intención de contar en todo un capítulo la situación que vivieron Natsume y Mikan de pequeños, antes de que su mamá decidiera ir a terapia. Lo cual es bastante importante para qué puedan comprender la razón por la que ellos se sienten de la manera en la que se sienten.


	6. Hotaru

**Hotaru**

* * *

 _and i'll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind._

 _and i'll use you as a focal point so i don't lose sight of what i want._

 _oh, i found love where it wasn't supposed to be. right in front of me._

 _talk some sense to me._

* * *

Mikan entró al salón de clases de puro milagro, tenía la mente tan nublada que no le hubiera sorprendido perderse en el instituto. Apenas Sumire había terminado de hablar, se excusó diciendo que iba al baño y se fue antes que el resto, quería estar un rato sola antes de que iniciara la primera clase del segundo periodo.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Natsume, trataba de encontrar la lógica en la manera en que actuaba. Su cabeza era un lío: por un lado, estaba enojada porque su hermano había atacado a uno de sus mejores amigos; pero por otro lado se encontraba aliviada de que al menos mostrara un poco de interés en ella. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

―Aquí estabas ―soltó Sumire, acercándose al pupitre donde ella estaba sentada―. Te fui a buscar al baño y no te encontré.

Mikan levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verde oscuro de su amiga. Venía acompañada de Nobara Ibaragi, quien era compañera de Sumire en el equipo de porristas. Se preguntó qué hacían ahí, pues no compartía clases con ninguna de las dos. De hecho, las únicas personas con las que compartía clases eran Koko, Anna y Nonoko, pero ninguno de los tres había llegado todavía.

―Al final me vine directo al aula ―se limitó a responder, luego miró a la acompañante de su amiga―. Hola, Nobara.

La chica le sonrió con amabilidad. ―Hola, Mikan.

Mikan la recorrió con una mirada curiosa: Ellas habían estado en el mismo grupo en los tres años de escuela secundaria, sin embargo, a pesar de eso y de que era bastante cercana a Sumire ―quien era una de sus mejores amigas desde primaria―, nunca habían sido amigas. Aunque no se llevaban mal, en realidad, Nobara no se llevaba mal con nadie. Ella era perfecta: no sólo era preciosa ―su cabello y sus ojos eran de un tono azul grisáceo, y las facciones de su rostro eran tan finas que se asemejaba a una muñeca―, también era muy dulce y amable, además era de las mejores en el equipo de porristas y mantenía buenas calificaciones.

―Como sea ―suspiró Sumire, restándole importancia―, puesto que te fuiste tan rápido no pude contarte que cambié la fecha de mi fiesta. Mamá sale de viaje el siguiente fin de semana, y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando hago fiestas cuando ella no está, así que tuve que adelantarla a este viernes.

La peliverde cumplía años el martes de la siguiente semana y era bien conocida por las buenas fiestas que daba cada año. Su casa era enorme y tenía una alberca que parecía no tener fin y, aunque no era como si la residencia de los Hyuuga fuera pequeña y esta también contaba con piscina, la madre de Sumire estaba obsesionada con el diseño de su hogar, lo que volvía a su mansión glamorosa. Mientras que los padres de Mikan estaban demasiado abrumados por sus problemas personales para siquiera preocuparse por cambiar el comedor ―que tenía ya 9 años de uso―. La última vez que habían comprado muebles nuevos fue cuando su padre regresó y su madre salió de terapia: redecoraron las habitaciones de los tres niños, la sala de estar y la cocina.

―Entonces había planeado ir a comprar las cosas para la fiesta el viernes después de salir de aquí ―continuó. Mikan reprimió un suspiro al ver a su amiga sentarse en el pupitre frente a ella, Sumire estaba poniéndose cómoda y eso sólo significa una cosa: esto iba a tomar tiempo y ella no se sentía con ganas de una charla―, pero Hotaru tiene su clase de francés los viernes. El jueves no se puede porque tengo prácticas de porrista y tú vas al dentista, así que pensé "bueno, entonces el miércoles" y luego Anna dijo que tenía el curso de repostería. Conclusión: sólo se puede mañana, ¿te apuntas, verdad?

La chica parpadeó sin responder por dos razones: la primera, todavía estaba intentando procesar todas las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su amiga y la segunda, se había olvidado por completo de su propia cita con el dentista.

―Claro ―musitó.

―¡Qué bueno! ―le sonrió, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Mikan la miró en silencio por unos instantes, Sumire era siempre tan bonita. Tenía esos ojos oscuros ligeramente alargados, como de gato, y el cabello verdoso con las puntas rizadas en bucles graciosos que se mantenían siempre pegados al rostro. Además tenía ese aire elegante a su alrededor, como si en su vida pasada hubiese sido una especie de princesa o algo.

Mikan recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, tan sólo tenían diez años y su amiga ya tenía la desenvoltura propia de la realeza. Al principio, había generado una especie de rechazo hacia ella. Con Sumire siempre era así la primera impresión: la odiabas con todas tus fuerzas o la venerabas como una diosa. No hay punto medio. Y tampoco era como si ayudara mucho su pasado oscuro como presidenta del club de fans de Natsume. Había pocas cosas en el mundo que Mikan odiara tanto como odiaba a todas esas niñas que siempre andaban detrás de su hermano, las veía perseguirlo todo el día como las abejas a la miel. "O moscas" pensó con desagrado.

― Estás en mi lugar, cabeza de alga ―dijo Kokoro apenas llegó, mientras tiraba de los mechones verdes de la chica sentada en su pupitre.

―Cállate, insecto ―ordenó Sumire, arrancando sus rizos de la mano del chico.

―Hola, Koko ―saludó Nobara, al mismo tiempo. Su voz era suave y gentil, como siempre.

Resultaba gracioso cómo una contrastaba tanto de la otra: mientras Nobara era adorable, siempre tan amable y tranquila, Permy era… un precioso y sensual engendro del mal.

(…)

― ¿Te peleaste con Natsume? ―le preguntó la pelinegra, luego de un largo rato de silencio, sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos. Estaban ambas recostadas en la cama de Hotaru, leyendo el mismo libro. Era algo que hacía bastante seguido, pues les gustaba tener alguien con quién poder comentar mientras leían.

Mikan se sobresaltó por la repentina pregunta y dudó durante unos instantes antes de responder: ―No.

Luego regresó su atención a su propio libro.

Esta vez Hotaru sí la miró, con una ceja alzada y la incredulidad brillándole en los ojos. Era tan obvio que había algo raro entre ellos, hace unas pocas horas la familia se había reunido en la casa de los Imai para comer, y ellos no se hablaron ni una sola vez. Se habían sentado muy alejados el uno del otro y, las pocas veces que cruzaron miradas, las habían alejado rápidamente.

Eso era algo tan poco común, viniendo de ellos. Viniendo de Natsume, quien era del tipo de hermano sobreprotector a tal grado que le cortaba los pedazos de carne a Mikan antes de entregarle su plato y que a veces tenía que limpiarle la boca pues la chica era demasiado descuidada. Viniendo de Mikan, quien esperaba a que su hermano se sentara para ella tomar el lugar a su lado o, si no había ningún asiento disponible junto a él, simplemente se sentaba en su regazo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ellos _siempre_ eran tan raros.

Al no escuchar respuesta, la chica levantó la cara y se encontró con la mirada de su prima, quien le entrecerraba los ojos, dejándole claro que no le creía nada.

Suspiró. ―No es una pelea _pelea_ , simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar con él.

―¿Es por lo de Tsubasa?

 _"No, Hotaru, es porque le pregunté la razón por la que me odia tanto y en lugar de responderme quiso hundirme la lengua hasta la garganta"_ , quiso decir. De verdad que quiso. Pero ¿cómo lograr que esas palabras salieran de su boca, cuando tan sólo la mera idea de decirlo en voz alta le aceleraba tanto el corazón que le hacía eco en los oídos?

Por lo tanto, lo que salió de sus labios fue: ―Sí, me molesta que siempre se meta en mis cosas. ―y volteó los ojos con exagerado fastidio, esperando que Hotaru le creyera. Aunque no estaba segura de que lo hubiera hecho, pues la sospecha no había abandonado del todo sus ojos.

Aun así, la chica no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir, fingiendo no haber visto la expresión decepcionada de su prima cuando, mientras estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, las miradas de los dos hermanos se encontraron por unos segundos y Natsume fue el primero en alejarla, fingiendo no haber visto cómo los ojos del chico la seguían cada vez que ella no se percataba. Fingió aceptarlo y continuó leyendo el libro en su regazo.

(…)

 _Miraba a los tres niños frente a ella con desconfianza, no estaba acostumbrada a tener personas de su edad en su casa ―aunque tampoco era como si los quisiera―. Se mostró reacia a obedecer la orden de su madre y, en su lugar, sólo se dedicó a mantener la mirada fija en los ojos avellana frente a ella._

 _―Hotaru, saluda a tus primos ―repitió la madre._

 _La nombrada no mostró de señales de pretender hacerle caso, así que la pequeña castaña decidió dar el primer paso._

 _―Hola ―saludó, con una sonrisa demasiado abierta, demasiado abierta. Hotaru no supo si eso disminuyó o incrementó su desagrado._

 _―Hola ―respondió, en un tono bajo y sin emoción. Sin embargo, el recelo no abandonó su mirada._

 _No estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía con la llegada de aquellos niños, sus primos que veía muy pocas veces: la de las coletas y los de los ojos rojos. Su mami le había dicho que iban a quedarse a vivir un tipo con ellos, y le dijo que debía ser amable y compartir todo con ellos. Al principio no le había agradado la idea de tener alguien tocando todas sus cosas ―el niño y la niña de ojos rojos estaban bien, pues uno no parecía interesado y la otra era demasiado pequeña, era la otra niña quien parecía un peligro―, no obstante, le había resultado muy divertido tener una compañera de juegos en casa._

 _Mikan se había vuelto una hermana para ella, una que no había pedido pero a la cual adoraba y quería sólo para ella. Por eso le molestó cuando vio la puerta de la habitación que ella y su prima compartían abrirse lentamente y quien entró fue Natsume. Este cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí y se metió a la cama de Mikan ―ella y Hotaru tenían una cama individual para cada una―, acostándose por encima del cobertor, ya que hacía un poco de calor. A diferencia de su hermana, que estaba cobijada hasta el cuello._

 _―¿Por qué viniste tú? ―le susurró la pequeña._

 _―Tardaste mucho, creí que te habías quedado dormida ―le respondió este. Sus voces se escuchaban amortiguadas, quizás se encontraban debajo del cobertor._

 _―Se nos hizo tarde jugando ―se disculpó―, acabamos de acostarnos. No sé si Hotaru ya esté dormida._

 _No lo estaba. Hotaru se preguntó si eso era algo que hacían todas las noches. Lo que Hotaru no sabía es que, cuando ella se dormía, su prima se escabullía a la habitación de su hermano. En secreto, pues su tía Saki no le permitía dormir con su hermano, decía que "las niñas deben dormir con las niñas". Eso no parecía tener mucho sentido para Mikan, pues siempre había dormido en la misma cama que su hermano. Aunque, muchas de las cosas que su tía le decía no le parecían tener mucho sentido. Como cuando le decía que no podía estar sólo en ropa interior pues si los niños la veían no era correcto, ella siempre había estado así en su casa y frente a su hermano, ¿cómo podría no ser correcto, si sus padres nunca les habían dicho nada?_

 _―¿Me haces cosquillas? ―le pidió a su hermano._

 _―No, tengo sueño._

 _―Anda ―insistió, retirando el cobertor para poder arrodillarse._

 _―No._

 _―Natsu ―se quejó, haciendo un puchero y volvió a recostarse, con la cara sobre la almohada._

 _Natsume se rió y le dio nalgada suave, a lo que ella respondió con una risa y volviendo su rostro hacia él._

 _―Está bien ―concedió. Había muy pocas cosas que negaba a su hermana._

 _Se sentó y metió su mano por debajo de la bata de dormir que la pequeña usaba obligada por su tía, levantándola lo suficiente para que las bragas de conejitos se hicieran visibles. Dibujó figuras en la piel de la espalda desnuda con una mano, mientras que la otra jugaba con los mechones castaños. Luego descendió hasta los muslos de la niña, pasando por encima de la ropa interior y de regreso. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron la cara interna de sus muslos, ascendiendo por sus nalgas, su espalda, hasta llegar a los hombros._

 _No la había tocado diferente en ningún lugar, fueron unas caricias suaves y un poco de mala gana sin ningún tipo de sentimiento especial. Después de todo, en ese momento sólo tenían seis años._

 _Pero, aún así, Hotaru se quedó muy confundida. Su mami decía que no era correcto andar por ahí en ropa interior, aún así Mikan odiaba usar cualquier cosa que no fuera sólo bragas; su mami también le había dicho que nadie, nadie, nadie, en ninguna circunstancia, jamás, debía tocar a un niño o niña ahí abajo. Pero ahora mirando a sus primos… ¿eso que hacían estaba bien?_

 _Mikan y Natsume son tan raros, pensó Hotaru entonces._

 _Lo pensó después, a los once años, cuando se enteró que ellos todavía se duchaban juntos._

 _Y lo pensaba ahora, a sus dieciséis._

* * *

 **Todo lo que está en letra cursiva es un recuerdo.**


End file.
